


Gabriel's Little Girl

by GettheSalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/GettheSalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Gabriel and Mary take a trip to the supermarket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a future 'verse, in which the boys settle down with their angels and end up with little munchkins of their own.

Sam heard the laughter long before he entered the aisle, so, understandably, he was a little wary. It was just a little worrying that he was three aisles over and he could hear Gabriel laughing – and not just a little bit, either. That only meant one of two things. He’d done something to someone (who deserved it, by his standards), or Mary had done something. He was fairly sure that, under the crooning coming from the supermarket’s audio system, he could hear Mary’s telltale giggle, but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure on that count.

It sort of demanded further investigation.  
He finished picking up the cleaning supplies they were running low on, and followed the sound of laughter to the…

Toy aisle. Of course. This supermarket had everything; he really should have assumed this was where they were. Mary was always able to con one or the other of them into taking her down this way at some point during their visits. Gabriel had been on cart duty, so when they’d split to try and make this trip as short as possible, he’d gotten the munchkin. He was leaning forward on the cart with crossed arms now, facing Sam. Mary, still tiny with what he assumed were Gabriel’s ‘genes’, was standing with her back to him, perched on the back of the cart, as he entered the aisle. Gabriel saw Sam before she did, and made a shushing motion towards her with his hands.

Well.

That wasn’t suspicious at all.

“What are you two doing?” He asked, eyebrows raised, while he approached the cart. Gabriel’s only answer was to look ceiling ward and whistle. Mary’s was to continuing facing away from him, and singsong ‘Nothing!’

Sam snorted. “I don’t believe that for a second,” he step to the front of the cart where Gabriel was to drop his armful of cleaners in the basket, then finally looked at his husband. Gabriel was grinning up at him, full and bright and just a bit mischievously, eyes flicking between Sam’s face, and Mary’s, that he still hadn’t seen. That was enough to have him wondering what was going on.

“Mary?” he turned his head, eying his little girl, who had turned away from him and was staring down the aisle, back the way he’d come. Okay, so, for some reason she didn’t want him to see her face. Which was definitely odd. He was reaching a hand forward to poke her shoulder, ignoring the aborted snicker from Gabriel, when she suddenly moved, whipping her head around to look at him, and that’s when he got it. Exactly why they’d been laughing themselves silly over here.

Pasted to her upper lip, just under her nose – and a perfect match to her hair – was a tufty fake moustache. Her upper lip was cocked in what Sam could only describe as an Elvis impression, eyebrows curled and cocked in an altogether suave look.

And to top it all off, the only thing that came out of his little eight year old was a very smooth, “Daddy…”

He burst out laughing too. He couldn’t be expected not to.

Yep.

She was so, so Gabriel’s little girl.


End file.
